1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a remote instruction system capable of issuing an instruction from a remote place to a target.
2. Related Art
In a remote repair system, a remote maintenance system, a remote medical system, a remote meeting system or the like, for example, it is necessary to give various instructions such as an instruction of a work procedure from a remote side to a real substance side. As a remote instruction system capable of issuing an instruction from the remote side to the real substance side, while a target present at the real substance side is recorded by a video camera, a recorded image thereof is transmitted to a remote terminal. In addition, an annotation image instructed by the remote terminal based on the recorded image is projected on the target at the real substance side with the use of a projector.
In the foregoing remote instruction system, for example, the target may be arranged beyond a recorded region of the video camera. In this case, as the recorded image of the video camera, only a portion of the recorded image of the target can be transmitted to the remote side. It is not preferable for a user to instruct the annotation image based on such a recorded image.